Snape & Gina: Fruto da Ilusão
by Knuckles.Chaotix
Summary: Um romance inesperado entre uma aluna e um professor que concretizará o ditado "Os opostos se atraem". BY ALESSANDRA LEBLACK
1. A Punição

_Capítulo I_

**A Punição**

Virgínia Weasley estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, tornara-se uma linda adolescente ruiva, mas era muito quieta e triste pois não tinha muitos amigos.

Severo Snape, professor de Poções, diretor de Sonserina, um homem carrancudo, rabugento, muito solitário e que odiava Harry Potter e seu pai.

Gina chega atrasada para aulas de Poções que seria junto com a turma de Sonserina.Bate na porta e pede para entrar.

-Srta Weasley, atrasada novamente, menos 10 pontos para Grifinória!

-Mas professor, fui chamada por Dumbledore!

-Se falar mais alguma coisa, eu tiro mais pontos!

Vermelha de raiva, ela entrou e sentou bem no fundo para não precisar ver a cara do "Morcegão", como era chamado "carinhosamente" por ela e seus amigos. Sua poção não tinha saído como pedido: era para ter uma cor dourada, saindo faíscas, mas o dela estava preto com fumaça. Isso foi pouco para Severo Snape, que adorava punir Potter e seus amigos íntimos.

-Srta Weasley, você por acaso não entende o que eu digo? Ou estás com problema de audição? – a turma de Sonserina caiu na gargalhada e principalmente Draco Malfoy, assistente de aula. -Será que a Weasley não tem dinheiro para cotonetes mágicos? – zombou Draco

-Calado Draco! Não lhe dei o direito de tirar sarros dos meus alunos! Você é apenas meu assistente! – todos se calaram, nunca viram Severo repreender Draco nas aulas, apenas uma pessoa tinha gostado, Gina!

- Srta Weasley espero você depois do jantar em minha sala para refazer sua poção! Entendido? Fui bem claro?

-Sim senhor! Ela saiu pisando forte da sala, rubra de raiva, resmungando baixinho:

- Quem aquele idiota narigudo do Snape pensa que é? Se fosse tão bom seria professor de DCAT! Aquele comensal da morte de uma figa me paga!

-O que houve maninha? – pergunta Rony, que estava chegando com Harry e Hermione.

-Snape! Me humilhou na classe! E ainda tenho que ir na sala dele à noite para refazer minha poção! Que ódio!

Hermione tentando acalma-la diz

-Calma Gina, é melhor assim, você aprenderá como fazer certo a Poção, que no quinto Ano é muito importante para os NOM´s.

-Quero que vá para o inferno os teste do fim do Ano! Prefiro tirar zero em tudo do que ter aulas extras com Snape!

Dizendo isso, Gina saiu correndo para seu quarto para chorar e extravasar toda sua raiva por Severo.


	2. Aula Extra

_Capítulo II_

**Aula Extra**

Severo depois que todos saíram da sala, juntou seus materiais e sentou na mesa para pensar no que tinha feito. Por que ficara bravo ao ver Draco querer humilhar Virginia? Por que quis defendê-la, ela que anda com o Potter, aquele que se acha o dono da verdade? Por que tem em prazer ao vê-la com raiva dele? Mas a verdade é que ele não via a hora de ela chegar para a aula, ficava olhando o relógio ansioso e quando finalmente ela entrou, ele pode explodir sua tensão nela. O que estaria fazendo com Dumbledore? Seria ciúmes? Não, nunca! Eu tenho nojo dos Weasley! Eles veneram o Harry! Aquele babaca!

À noite, ele foi para o Salão principal jantar, estava na mesa dos professores, conversando com Dumbledore sobre o Ordem, quando ele a vê chegando: como está linda! Pensou. Gina estava com umaminissaia jeans, uma blusinha roxa, deixando parecer seu belo corpo com curvas bem feitas, seus cabelos soltos, pareciam brilhar mais que o Sol, sua tez branca e delicada...como é linda essa Weasley!

-Snape?

-Sim?

-Ouviu o que eu disse? Parece-me tão longe daqui, mais precisamente na mesa de Grifinória, o que foi? Ainda sente tanta raiva de Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore. Severo empalideceu mais ainda, se isso era possível, ao ouvir que Dumbledore notou seus olhares para mesa dos grifinórios, mas quando ele disse do ódio que sentia por Harry ficou aliviado pois morreria se alguém notasse que estava admirando um Weasley.

-Ouvi, estava olhando para ele, para ver se não está aprontando mais uma! – disse secamente – Vou subir pois tenho aula extra com um aluno.

Dizendo isso saiu da mesa dos professores, fazendo questão de passar na mesa em que estava Gina e seus amigos, dizendo rispidamente:

- Seja pontual Srta Weasley, pois senão terei que tirar mais ponto de Grifinória!

- É o que mais gosta de fazer não é Snape? – disse Harry

- Como se atreve a falar assim comigo Potter? Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória! Só não faço você ir junto para aula extra por que já está sendo difícil agüentar um Weasley com você junto seria pior do que estar perto de um Dementador!- e saiu com uma flecha, mandando olhares de ódio para todos os que o encaravam.

-Maninha se prepare! Sua aula vai ser daquelas! Você viu a cara que ele saiu?

-Cara feia para mim é fome! Vou indo, pegar minhas coisas e ir para aula, porque vocês sabem que não posso me atrasar, senão o "morcegão" arranca minhas orelhas!- disse Gina rindo e saiu para a aula

Enquanto isso na sala de Poções, Snape andava de um lado para outro, feito um fera enjaulada, pronto para acabar com alguém que passasse na sua frente. Por que as horas não passam? Não vejo a hora de terminar a aula e ir descansar. Por que estou tão ansioso porcausa de uma simples aula? Ou não era por causa da aula? Era por causa da sua aluna? Não, isso não, Ela era apenas mais uma garota normal com um lindo sorriso! Snape, controle-se! Você não pode se relacionar com uma aluna! – pensava ele quando ouviu batidas na porta

-Entre Virgínia Wealey! – disse secamente

-Com licença Prof. Snape! Acho que cheguei um pouco antes da hora, quer que eu espere lá?- disse Gina ao olhar seu relógio e ver que faltavam 10 min para a aula.

- Pode ficar, já que entrou mesmo, vamos logo assim terminaremos logo, isso se você entender o que eu passar! 

-Estarei atenta ao mínimos detalhes.

-Está me ironizando, Srta Weasley?

-De modo algum, Prof. Snape.- disse dando seu mais belo sorriso

Severo ficara encantado e sem palavras com o sorriso dela, ficou olhando-a obsevando seus traços delicados, sua boca carnuda, como queria essa menina! 

-Vamos começar? – disse Gina

-O que?

- A aula.

- Claro, é para isso que estamos aqui até tarde. Pegue seu caldeirão e siga a receita escrita o quadro. Siga passo a passo.

Snape para disfarçar pegou um livro de Poções e começou a folheá-lo, mas seus olhos não saíam de Gina, olhava seu jeitinho delicado, seus cabelos que iam até a cintura, suas pernas bem definidas devido ao Quadribol, viu seu decote generoso, estava encantado, resmungou baixinho:

-Não é à toa que o Ronald fica com ciúmes dela! É um encanto de moça!

- Acho que terminei, Professor- disse Gina colocando sua poção na mesa em frente ao Snape.

-Acha ou já acabou? Deixe-me ver...hum...não está faltando alguma coisa?

-Nã...acho que não... 

-Como não Virginia?Cadê as faíscas da poção? Esqueceu do rabo de lagarto escamoso? Mas como você é inútil! Será que não sabe fazer nada direito? Ou precisa da ajuda de Harry Potter?

-Sei fazer sim, Senhor, se tivesse um professor que me desse uma aula direito e não que ficasse fingindo que está lendo um livro, pois não sei se reparou, ele está de cabeça para baixo!

-Ahhh...está colocando as manguinhas para fora? Está pensando que pode fazer tudo como seu amiguinho? Pois ficará um mês de detenção! Ficará catalogando minhas poções e arrumando meu livros no período da noite...sua...Weasley! 

-Não pode fazer isso! Tenho treinos de Quadribol! Temos Campeonato esse ano!

-Pois seu time jogará desfalcado. Ou faz isso ou tiro 200 pontos de Grifinória! 

-Não pode fazer isso seu Morcegão!

Severo descontrolado segura os dois braços de Gina. Suas mãos parecem garras, ela geme de dor. Ele perde noção do tempo. Sente a pele macia dela, seu perfume suave, o calor do seu corpo. Ela por outro lado também fica imóvel, tamanha a força que ele colocou para segurá-la, olha nos olhos dele, e se assusta...não vê neles ódio e sim, desejo! Não poder ser! Será que ele gosta de mim? Aí ela começa a observá-lo, seus olhos negros, seus nariz pontudo, sua boca fina, sentia o cheiro que vinha dele...começou a se sentir estranha, sentiu um calor passar por seu corpo, queria que aquele momento não acabasse...

-Você passou dos limites! Falarei com Dumbledore sobre seu comportamento!

-Por favor, não faça isso, eu te peço!- Gina estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas

-Você se acha melhor que eu?- disse Snape desafiador

-Não, me desculpa, é que...não posso ficar sem jogar...jogar é o que mais gosto de fazer...é quando as pessoas me notam...quando não sou só a pobretona Weasley, entende?

Snape a solta, passa a mão sobre seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que teimava em cair, não resistindo, ele aproxima-se e encosta seus lábios ao dela. Ela assusta-se com a atitude dele, mas gosta, e não o repele fazendo com que ele fique mais confiante e comece a beija-la vigorosamente, deixando extravasar todos aquele sentimento reprimido...ele a coloca em cima da mesa, suas mãos procuram seu corpo, ela achando aquilo tudo muito estranho mas ao mesmo tempo excitante, ele vai subindo suas mãos, até achar a calcinha, que tira de uma só vez, enquanto ela fica alisando seus cabelos. Snape sabendo que ela era virgem, foi bem devagar para não machucá-la, aliás nem parecia o rabugento Severo que estava ali. Ele mostrou-se um homem em pleno vigor físico, sedento de amor, querendo de qualquer modo aquela frágil garota. E assim ele se entregaram ao amor, esse sentimento que não tem idade, cor, credo, distância. 

Depois do ocorrido, eles estavam abraçados, ela ainda na mesa com ele em pé a sua frente, suados pelo esforço físico. Num momento de lucidez, Severo percebeu a "burrada" que fez e se afastou.

- Não! Eu não podia ter feito isso! Nunca!

-Não se lamente Snape, eu não vou contar a ninguém se você não quiser...mas saiba que eu gostei muito...-disse Gina, experimentando algo que não tinha sentido na vida: ser desejada por um homem!

- Você não compreende não é Weasley? Eu não podia ter feito isso com você? Você é minha aluna! Por favor saia daqui! –disse secamente

-Não! Eu sei que você me quer, que você me ama...vamos lutar por isso! Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que aconteceu aqui!

-Eu não amo você! Foi apenas um instinto! Eu precisava dominar você! Eu precisava te ver vulnerável...mas eu fui além do que podia, por favor, retire-se!

Gina não podia estar ouvindo aquilo! Não era verdade! O único homem que ela pensou que a desejasse, a humilhou novamente, arrancou dela o que tinha de mais puro! Ela colocou suas peças de roupa e saiu correndo desesperada, tendo ainda no corpo o cheiro daquele que a levou fez ter dois sentimentos tão profundos: amor e ódio!

**Nota da Autora (N/A):**_Continua, espero que tenham gostado, por favor comentem e se quiserem me dêem idéias para a fic!_


	3. A Repulsa

_Capítulo III_

**A Repulsa**

Gina saíra correndo, chorando se sentindo imunda: Como pude me entregar p/ ele? Como? Ele mal me tocou, eu não podia ser sido tão fácil...E se minha família souber? E se Rony souber? Ele me mata! Como fui burra! Snape me usou para satisfazer seus instintos...mas ele parecia outro! Tão carinhoso, delicado...seus beijos ardentes, seu olhar doce...pensei que ele sentisse algo por mim! Gina sua burra! Acha que alguém se interessaria por uma garota que nem você? Tão feia e estúpida?

Estava ela com seus pensamentos quando alguém chegou perto e perguntou:

-O que Gina? Algum problema? – era Mione que tinha visto ela passar chorando pelo corredor e veio atrás dela nos jardins da escola.

-Nada Mione, eu que sou uma imprestável! 

-Por que diz isso? Você é tão bonita e inteligente? E sei que Colin está afim de você!

-O Colin é apenas meu amigo! Eu nunca teria nada com ele, principalmente agora.

-Por que principalmente agora? O que houve? Por favor Gina me conte o aconteceu com você! Talvez eu possa te ajudar!

-É que agora descobri que não posso fazer ninguém feliz, sou uma pessoa que tem que viver sozinha para sempre! – dizendo isso ela saiu correndo para o Castelo, onde foi tomar banho e dormir porque já era muito tarde e amanhã ela teria aula.

Amanhecera.Era uma linda manhã. Gina acordara mais disposta.Queria esquecer mas não conseguia.Arrumou-se e foi tomar café.

-Está melhor? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim. -O que aconteceu? O que Snape fez maninha?

-Nada Rony, eu só tive uma forte dor de cabeça. Dever ser por causa da poção. Me esforcei muito para não errar e acabei gastando meus neurônios – disse tentando disfarçar

demonstrando uma alegria que estava longe de sentir.Mas foi só olhar para a mesa dos professores que ela tremeu. Viu Snape servindo-se de chá. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Seu corpo tremeu, podia sentir até agora o cheiro pudera? Será que lançara nela alguma magia? Para esquecer que Snape era um ser desprezível. Não. Iludira-se ao imaginar que ele realmente sentisse algo por ela. Levantou-se, chamou Colin e foram para a aula de Transfiguração. 

Os dias foram seguindo normalmente, até que chegara o momento tão temido: aula dupla de Poções com Sonserina.

Snape naquele dia acordara cedo, estava angustiado. A marca negra em seu braço doía. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Voldmort queria vê-lo. Mas o que fazer? Ir vê-lo? Ou avisar a Ordem? Não. Agora não era hora para pensar nisso. Hoje era o grande dia. Veria Gina depois de tudo que aconteceu. Como ela estaria? Estaria bem? Teria contado a alguém? Ao vê-la no dia seguinte no Salão principal viu que ela o observava. Mas o que achou intrigante é que não viu ódio em seus olhos. Mágoa talvez, mas não ódio. Será que ela gostava dele? Ou fizera aquilo por medo? Preciso falar com ela. Ao menos me desculpar. Afinal seus pais faziam parte da Ordem. Se soubessem estaria perdido. Estava esperando seus alunos chegarem. Repassava a matéria com Draco. Quando viu Gina chegar com Colin. Vinha conversando animadamente, ria com as coisas que Colin lhe contava. Pensava.

- Afinal de contas, o que Creevey tem de tão interessante? Não passa de um inútil! Será que ela está fazendo isso para me provocar?

A poção a ser feita era extremamente demorada e complicada.Um erro e teria que fazer tudo de novo. Gina estava concentrada para não erra quando aproxima-se Malfoy:

-Cuidado para não errar Weasley! Não seja igual ao asno do Rony!

- Sai fora Malfoy! Me deixa em paz!

- Nervosa Weasley? Por que? Não quer mais aulas extras?

-Não! Prefiro limpar Hogwarts inteira a ter mais aulas de Poções! Principlamente por ser com certas pessoas!

- Está se referindo a mim Weasley? Ironizou Draco

- Também, agora saia daqui!

-Malfoy deixe a Srta Weasley em paz! – disse secamente Snape.

- Ok... 

Gina fuzilou Snape com o olhar. Não precisava dele para se livrar do Malfoy.

-Bem, na próxima aula continuamos! Deixem as poções nas prateleiras e saiam! 

Quando Gina estava saindo, Snape a segura pelos braços. Todos estranham. Ele diz ruborizado:

-Preciso falar com você. O resto, já disse, podem sair!

Gina ficou paralisada. Ele estava fazendo isso na frente de outras pessoas. Só de pensar que alguém algum dia descobrisse, seu corpo estremeceu. Imaginou a cara de Rony. Ele a mataria!

Todos saíram restando apenas os dois. Snape soltou o braço dela, ficou meio jeito pela sua atitude.

-Desculpe-me, é que eu realmente precisava falar com ele!

-Sobre? – disse Gina seca

-Sobre o que houve entre nós!

- O que houve entre nós? Eu não me lembro de nada! – disse irônica

- Não se faça de desentendida! Sei que você lembra muito bem! Eu só queria me desculpar, só isso!

-Então ta, posso ir?

-Contou para alguém?

- Tá brincando? Nunca ninguém vai saber de como fui tão baixa! E espero que não toque mais no assunto!

- Com certeza!

Gina virou-se e ia saindo da sala quando escutou um grito de dor.

-Ai

Voltou-se e viu Snape segurando o braço contorcendo-se de dor.Esquecendo de toda raiva ela correu para ele.

-O que foi?

-Nada, saia daqui!

-Vou chamar Dumbledore.

-Não! Menina enxerida! Está tudo bem. Não foi nada.

-Como não foi nada. Você está se contorcendo-se de dor! Me diz como posso ajuda-lo!- disse ela olhando nos olhos dele

-Me esqueça! Finja que não existo, Srta Weasley!

-Por que é assim tão bruto? Por que? Deixe alguém gostar de você Snape!

Snape olhou-a espantado, uma fedelha lha dando conselhos!

- Cuide de sua vida! Que por sinal não é uma maravilha, não é mesmo Gina?

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir ele a chamar pelo nome. Lembrou-se daquele dia.

- O que não era bom, você ajudou a ficar pior.

-Saia daqui! – disse Snape se recompondo

-Com prazer – disse Gina batendo a porta.

Snape não sabia o que fazer. Voldmort estava lhe chamando. O que fazer? Ficou um bom tempo pensando, até que a porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou:

-O que houve Severo?

-Nada, por que?

-Por que me disseram que passou mal.

-Aquela Weasley enxerida!

- O que está acontecendo?

-A marca Negra está queimando. Você-sabe-quem me chama. 

-Faz tempo que dói?

-Começou hoje de manhã.

-Por que não me contou?

-Ia contar depois da aula.O que devo fazer?

- Vá à Ordem! Me espere lá.

Assim, Dumbledore saiu e foi para sua sala, deixando Snape preocupado. Será que ele pensou que quero voltar a ser um Comensal? Também não interessa, irei a Ordem e verei o que vou fazer!


	4. A Ordem da Fênix

_Capítulo IV_

**A Ordem da Fênix**

Chegara à casa de Sirius. Encontrou Sra Weasley na cozinha.

-Como vai Severo?

-Bem, cadê os outros?

-Estão chegando, quer um chá?

-Não, vou ao escritório descansar.

-Tudo bem.

À noite, chegaram na Ordem, Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Carlinhos, Gui, Arthur, Thonks. Após o jantar começaram a discutir sobre o que fazer: 

-Não podemos deixar Você-sabe-quem desconfiar de Severo. Ele deve ir – disse Moody com sua voz terrivelmente rouca. 

-Acho perigosoe além de tudo estamos em época de provas- disse Minerva

-Calma gente! – Dumbledore se manifestou – Primeiro precisamos saber se Snape quer ir. Você quer?

-Por mim tanto faz. Faço o que for melhor para o Ordem. -Tem certeza? E se Você-sabe-quem estiver armanda uma cilada? – disse Tonks

-Fique sossegada, Tonks! Se for uma cilada, não vou contar nada sobre a Ordem!- disse Snape alterado.

-Não é isso...

- Claro que é! Sei que vocês não confiam em mim! – virou-se e disse para Dumbledore – Amanhã vou encontrá-lo! – levantou-se e subiu para o quarto.

Todos ficaram calados. Não sabiam que ele reagiria assim.

-Gente eu não tive intenção de ofendê-lo – disse Tonks melancólica

-Não se preocupe Tonks, ele é rabugento desde que nasceu...- brincou Carlinhos

-Bem, agora só nos resta esperar e saber o que Voldmort está querendo. Vamos descansar que amanhã será um longo dia...- disse Dumbledore bocejando.

Amanhecera. Snape levantou e foi tomar café. Molly estava esperando com uma bela mesa de café da manhã.

-Espero que goste. 

-Obrigado Molly – disse secamente

Desaparantando chegou Tonks.

-Snape, desculpe por ontem, não queria ofendê-lo...

-Tudo bem.

-Como você vai encontrar Você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Tonks

-Ainda não pensei sobre isso.

-Quer que eu vá com você? 

-Não! Eu sei me virar, vai cuidar do Potter! – vociferou Snape.

-Ok...Minerva disse para não se preocupar que já arrumou um substituto para você. 

-Quem?

-Carlinhos.

-Menos mal. Pelo menos eles não ficaram sem fazer nada.

-Está se referindo ao Harry?

-Também.- disse isso e levantou. Estou indo, qualquer coisa entrou em contato com Alvo.

-Tudo bem, boa sorte Snape, tenha cuidado!- disse Molly

-Terei. 

-Tchau Snape, se precisar, estarei aqui- disse Tonks -Não precisarei.

...Enquanto isso em Hogwarts Dumbledore e Minerva conversavam:

-Alvo, confia mesmo em Severo? Ele sempre me pareceu estranho...

-É o jeito dele. Ele me deu provas de sua lealdade, fique tranqüila.

-Mas... 

-Vá dar aulas, se tiver alguma novidade eu lhe aviso. 

Gina e Luna estavam na biblioteca estudando quando chegam Hermione, Rony e Harry.

-Olá meninas!

-Oi Mione! Oi Harry! Oi Rony!

-Maninha, ta sabendo da novidade? 

-Que novidade?

-Nosso irmão Carlinhos agora é nosso professor!

-Que legal!Mas...de que matéria? 

-Poções! Não é ótimo? 

Gina ficou pálida. Será que algo aconteceu com Snape?

-E o "morcegão"? –disse Luna

-Está afastado por tempo indeterminado, foi o que Carlinhos disse.

-Por que?

-Não sei Gina- disse Mione- mas não está feliz?

-E-estou – disse mal escondendo sua preocupação. 

Gina passou a tarde preocupada. Precisava saber o que houve. Mas como? Carlinhos foi resolver alguns problemas. Dumbledore estava em reunião.Tinha treino mais tarde, não poderia falar com Carlinhos até a hora da jantar...esperar foi penoso para Gina

No treino Gine estava mal. Não fizera nenhum gol e quase foi atingida por um balaço, se não fosse Harry empurrá-la:

-O que está acontecendo Gina? Poderia ter se machucado – disse Harry preocupado

-Nada, não estou com cabeça para treinar...

-Por que?

-Por causa dos Nom´s – mentiu

-Não se preocupe, não é tão difícil – disse Harry para acalmá-la

-Tá, posso sair mais cedo?

-Tudo bem...se cuida

Gina não via a hora do jantar. Foi a primeira a chegar. Olhou na mesa dos professores. Carlinhos não estava. Que raiva! Onde estaria seu irmão?

-Tudo bem Gina?

-Tudo Mione...

-Não minta para mim. Estou te observando e desde a biblioteca, vo ce mudou.

-Não, é que estou curiosa, o que será que aconteceu com Snape?

-Você, preocupada com Snape, por que?

-Nada, é que pode ter a ver com Você-sabe-quem, entende? Disse ruborizada.

-Ah, sim – Hermione fez uma cara de quem não acreditou em nada do que ela falou.

-Sério –disse Gina

-Tá, em entendi, você não que me contar...

O assunto foi interrompido pois houve uma estranha movimentação na mesa dos professores. Carlinhos chegou e cochichou algo para Dumbledore que ficou muito preocupado. Chamou os professores e foram para a sala do diretor. 

-O que houve Carlinhos? – disse Minerva aflita

-Snape ainda não voltou.

-E? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele deu notícias? – Minerva indagou novamente

-Nada, por isso estamos preocupados – disse Alvo.

-Vamos para a Ordem? – perguntou Moody

-Vão vocês, eu fico aqui. Snape me disse que se algo desse errado ele entraria em contato comigo em Hogwarts, para não haver chance de Voldmort descobrir o local da Ordem. Fiquem esperando ele voltar. Independente do que acontecer, voltem amanhã para as aulas. Não podemos deixar que os alunos suspeitem de nada.

-Tudo bem Alvo, estamos indo- disse Moody.

Arthur que estava adormecido na mesa da cozinha, assustou-se quando viu os membros da Ordem aparecerem pela lareira. 

-E aí pai, alguma notícia? – disse Carlinhos

-Não filho, nada.

-Vamos ficar aqui esperando – disse Minerva.

Amanhecera e Snape não voltara e nem dera notícia. Todos estavam aflitos. Os professores voltaram para escola. Dumbledore também não tinha notícia.

Gina também não dormira bem. Tivera um pesadelo com Snape. Sonhara que Voldmort estava torturando-o.Não conseguiu mais dormir. Desceu para o café e viu que não só ela mas os outros professores também não dormiram bem (Mooody estava bocejando, Minerva com profundas olheiras). Isto a preocupou mais ainda.

O que será que aconteceu com Snape?


	5. O Lorde das Trevas

_Capítulo V_

**O Lorde das Trevas**

Snape chegara no Beco Diagonal. Esperaria por Rabicho na travessa do Tranco. Eram nove da manhã, quando Rabicho chegou na forma de Pereba.

- Pare com isso Rabicho! Saia do meu pé e transforme-se em homem, se é que você é um! – rugiu Snape.

Já na forma humana, Rabicho retruca: 

-Que mau humor Snape! Faz tempo que não andava por aqui. E quando andava era com o Weasley. Em falar nisso, como ele esta? Sabia que eu gostava de morar com a família Weasley? 

-Não sei, nem quero saber como andam os inúteis dos Weasley! (de imediato lembrou-se de Gina) Vamos logo! Me leve ao Lorde! – disse Snape sem paciência.

-Calma. Antes Milorde pediu para que você preparasse uma poção da verdade.

-Pra que? – vociferou Snape

-Não te interessa! Vamos comprar os ingredientes para que você possa preparar.

Assim passaram a manhã no Beco comprando os ingrediente. À tarde, chegaram no local onde estavam o mais temido dos bruxos , Voldmort, estava na antiga casa dos Riddle. Antes de ir falar com Voldmort, Snape teve que preparar a poção para levar. Mas por que será que "ele" quer essa poção? Será que está com algum refém? E se for alguém da Ordem? Pensando nisso, Snape alterou a poção de modo que não fizesse muito efeito. Ficou esperando até a noite para estar na presença do Lord das Trevas. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente atrás de Rabicho. Seu coração batia descompassado. Suava frio. E se fosse descoberto? Nas mãos trêmulas segurava a poção que fizera. Rabicho deu leves batidas na porta.

-Milorde, podemos entrar? – disse Rabicho com voz trêmula.

-Entrem! – rosnara Voldmort lá de dentro.

Ao entrar, Snape viu um amplo quarto com uma bela lareira onde tinha a frente uma confortável cadeira, que tinha aos pés, um tapete, onde descansava Nagine, uma cobra de tamanho descomunal. Ela levantara-se e fora até Snape. Olhando-o desconfiado estava pronto para o bote, quando a cadeira se vira e a pessoa que está sentada nela a repreende: 

-Calma Nagine! Snape é um dos nossos! Não é? – falou Voldmort encarando Snape.

Quando Snape olhou na direção que vinha a voz, deparou-se com um figura com mãos grandes e pálidas feito aranha, olhos vermelhos sem pupilas, fendas no lugar de nariz, era um ser aterrorizante. 

-Ah, Snape – iniciou Voldmort – Como é formidável ver um traidor...

-Lorde das Trevas, eu nunca lhe traí... 

-Não minta para mim! – urrou Voldmort – Eu sinto cheiro de traição de longe!

-Por que diz isso Lorde? Por que não confia em mim?

-Há, há há, não se faça de tonto, Snape! Se quisesse traria Potter à mim!

-Como? Dumbledore o protege! 

-Sei que você tem a confiança dele! Do velhaco e de mais alguém próximo à Potter!

Snape gelara. Será que o Lorde sabia sobre ele e Gina?

-O que andou fazendo todo esse tempo, me diga Snape? – disse Voldmort

-Dando aulas, somente isso, e esperando o vosso chamado – disse Snape abaixando os olhos.

-Não minta para mim! – gritou Voldmort.

-Milorde, do que desconfia? Snape sempre foi meio lento...-disse Rabicho.

-Quieto! Quem pediu sua opnião seu rato asqueroso! Seja útil e faça Snape tomar a poção da Verdade! – disse Voldmort com os olhos crispando de ódio.

Então era isso! A poção era para mim! Aliviado por ter alterado a poção, Snape disse com falsa humildade: 

-Tomarei com prazer para provar que sou inocente.

-Beba tudo! – disse Rabicho entregando a poção.

Snape pegou a poção e tomou de uma só vez. Sentiu a acidez da poção. Começou a perder os sentidos e acabou desfalecendo próximo à Nagine. Minutos depois, que pareceram horas, Snape acordou. Estava amarrado à parede próximo da lareira.

No canto do quarto, estavam reunidos vários Comensais da Morte (Malfoy, Crable, Goyle, Nott, Lestrange) juntamente com o Lorde das Trevas.

-Até que enfim acordou, Snape!- disse Lúcio Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

-Por que estou preso? – indagou Snape.

-Por que irá tirar algumas de nossas dúvidas- disse Belatriz Lestrange.

-Comecem e em respostas evasivas, castiguem-no! – vociferou Voldomort.

-Sim, Milorde – disse Lúcio – Snape, o que Dumbledore e sua corja, estão planejando contra nós?

-Eu não sei! – disse Snape secamente. 

-Mentira! – urrou Lúcio – Draco me disse que quando não está dando aulas, fica em reunião com os professores e Dumbledore!

-Realmente, mas são reuniões para discutir as matérias dadas na escola! – Snape disse alterado – Não queira me fazer passar por traidor Lúcio! Eu sou tão fiel quanto você! 

-Crucius! – lançou Lúcio em Snape que se contorceu de dor – Infame! Você faz parte da Ordem!

-Que Ordem? – disse Snape num fio de voz.

-Eu não sei de nada – rugiu Snape.

Passaram a noite torturando Snape, sem sucesso, e o mesmo estava quase sem vida, até que Rabicho falou:

-Pessoal, será que Snape é um traidor mesmo? Ele está sob efeito da poção da verdade, não poderia mentir...

-Não sei, não confio em Snape- disse Crable.

-Soltem ele! – ordenou Voldmort – Morto ele não prestará para nada! Ficaremos de olhos nele, seguiremos seus passos. Agora joguem ele em qualquer lugar para que possa ser achado!

E assim foi feito. Rabicho e Goyle deixaram o inconsciente Snape em Hogsmead, mais precisamente na Casa dos Gritos.

À tarde do outro dia, Snape foi encontrado por Remo Lupin, que passara a noite lá, devido a Lua Cheia da noite anterior. Snape estava muito machucado, mal conseguia responder à Lupin sobre o que acontecera.Lupin com muito esforço conseguiu leva-lo para o Largo Grimmauld. 

Molly assustou-se ao ver Snape. Estava irreconhecível, parecia uma massa sanguinolenta e quase sem vida. Levaram-no para um dos quartos. Prepararam remédios e curativos. Lupin foi à Hogwarts avisar Dumbledore.

Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore estava avisando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina que passariam o natal na Ordem, por precaução. Eles estavam questionando o por que quando avistaram Lupin chegando esbaforido do jardim.

-Dumbledore, encontrei Snape! – disse esquecendo-se que não estavam à sós.

-Que notícia boa! – disse aliviado Dumbledore – como ele está?

-Mal, por isso vim aqui. Preciso levar Pomfrey para vê-lo!

-O que houve? – disse Harry.

-Depois conversaremos – disse Lupin.

-Vá, leva Pomfrey, eu explico à eles – disse Dumbledore.

Lupin saiu correndo em direção à enfermaria. Dumbledore explicara tudo à turma de Harry. Gina quase desmaiou ao ouvir que Snape estava mal. Seu estômago doía. E se ele morresse? Lágrimas começaram a cair. Saiu correndo, não conseguiu disfarçar suas emoções e naquele momento não queria explicar porque estava chorando. Todos ficaram surpreso com a reação de Gina. Hermione disse:

-Podem deixar, eu vou atrás dela! – correu e a encontrou no Jardim, embaixo de uma árvore.

-Que está acontecendo Gina?

-Estou com medo de Você-sabe-quem – mentiu

-Mentira! Me diz o que vc tem? 

-Quer saber? Mesmo? – Mione fez sinal de afirmativo – EU AMO SNAPE! Escutou? EU AMO ELE! –disse Gina caindo em prantos. 

Mione não acreditara no que ouvira. Gina e Snape? Não podia ser! Como? Eram tão diferentes!

-Como? – foi o que Mione conseguiu balbuciar.

-É isso mesmo que ouviu, eu amo ele! Tudo começou quando tive aquela aquela aula extra – e Gina contou tudo o que houve entre ela e Snape.

-Você tem idéia do que vai ser se sua família souber? Principalmente o Rony!

-É o que penso todo dia, mas não tem como voltar atrás! – choramingou Gina.

-É, tem razão, mas não conte nada a ninguém – disse Hermione preocupada.

-Só você sabe...-respondeu Gina – Mas o que quero mesmo, é vê-lo, meu coração está apertado!

-Irá vê-lo em breve...

-Tem razão...

Snape estava mal. Fora castigado duramente. Molly não saíra do seu lado um instante. Lupin e Pomfrey chegaram. Ela preparou algumas poções e dera à ele. Snape queimava em febre. Delirava. E em um de seus delírios, quando quase todos da Ordem (Moody, Minerva, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungo e a família Weasley) estavam no quarto Snape grita:

-Gina, cadê você? Me ajude!

Todos emudeceram. Será que ouviram direito? Ele chamando por Gina? O que estaria acontecendo? Os Weasley ficaram pálidos. Por que será que Snape queria Gina? Será que Você-sabe-quem queria seqüestra-la? Os professore voltaram imediatamente para Hogwarts pensando no pior. Mas o que não sabiam é que Snape no seu delírio, estava querendo aquilo que teimava em negar, em desprezar: o carinho, o amor de Gina!

Mas o que acontecerá quando tudo for descoberto?


	6. O Natal na Ordem

_Capítulo VI_

**O Natal na Ordem**

Subiu as escadas desesperadamente. Ao chegar ao patamar onde estava o quarto onde Snape adormecia, e em passos leves, ela foi até a porta do quarto, abriu-a silenciosamente e adentrou no aposento onde estava parcamente iluminado.

A visão de Severo enfraquecido e doente fez seus olhos marejarem de lágrimas. Aproximou-se do leito para vê-lo melhor. Tocou-o levemente nas mãos frias do Snape. Lágrimas teimosas caíram de seus olhos. Snape abriu vagarosamente seus olhos negros e viu uma silhueta ruiva e sussurrou: - É você, Virgínia..? - Sim, professor... como estás? – indagou Gina. - Mal... O que faz aqui? – disse Severo quase sem voz. - Dumbledore ordenou que viéssemos passar o natal aqui. É mais seguro. - O Potter veio também? - Sim, por que? - Nada, agora me deixe descansar – disse Snape rabujento. - Tudo bem, se precisar de algo... - Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, eu chamo sua mãe. – falou secamente Snape. - Como quiser... espero que recupere logo – disse Gina com certa raiva. E ia saindo da sala quando sua mãe chega ao quarto e surpresa, pergunta:

O que faz aqui, minha filha?

Nada mãe, eu vim aqui para ver se o Prof. Snape precisava de algo...

Claro que ele precisa, Virgínia! Ele precisa de descanso! Já falei lá embaixo para não incomodarem o Prof. Severo Snape! Saia e o deixe descansar! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

Desculpa mãe... – disse baixinho Gina e saiu de lá acompanhada de sua mãe.

Snape ficou pensando. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Viu quando Gina entrou no quarto mas fingiu dormir. Seu corpo sentiu um estranho calor ao ser tocado delicadamente por aquela "menina". Será que estava gostando dela? Não podia, ela era tudo que ele não podia ter. Era uma Weasley! E ainda por cima andava com Potter! Aquele que o fazia lembra Tiago, pessoa que mais odiou no mundo! Não conseguiu mais dormir, seus pensamentos vagavam por tudo que acontecera: De Gina até o Lorde das Trevas. Ficara horas nisso quando a porta abriu-se e Tonks entrou e disse:

Snape, seu jantar! Tudo bem?

Por favor, deixe ao lado da mesinha da cama – disse quase sem olhar para ela.

Ih, está com mau humor costumeiro? – brincou Tonks.

Não me provoque Ninfadora! Aliás já ficou muito por aqui.

O pessoal queria que você descesse para Ceia de Natal...

Não quero, não estou com paciência para burburinhos e fofocas e muito menos de ver o Potter!

Credo Severo, é Natal! Tempo de alegria! Anime-se! – gritou Tonks.

Me deixe em paz! – vociferou Snape.

Tonks saiu rapidamente, não queria se contaminar com mau humor de Snape.

hr O ambiente na cozinha era outro. Todos estavam alegres, com exceção de Harry, cuja casa fazia lembrar Sirius, que se fora. Rony e Lupin tentavam em vão alegrá-lo. Gui, Carlinhos e Sr. Weasley comentavam sobre quadribol. Sra. Weasley ralhava sobre alguma travessura de Fred e Jorge. Virgínia comentava a um canto discreto com Hermione sobre sua ida ao quarto de Snape. Tonks sentou-se ao lado de Moody e começaram a falar sobre a rabugice de Snape. Todos sentaram-se para ceiar e comemorar essa data tão festiva. Após a Ceia, a maioria foi para sala se divertir. Uns jogavam xadrez de bruxo, outros cantavam a música das Esquisitonas. Gina cansada da festa sobe para seu quarto.

No corredor do seu quarto ela depara-se com Snape cambaleando em direção à escada. Ele a vê e questiona com frieza:

Cadê sua mãe? –

Lá em embaixo, precisa de algo?- pergunta Gina preocupada.

Nada – disse caindo de joelhos devido sua fraqueza.

Snape! – grita Gina indo ao seu encontro. Abaixou-se e tentou ajudá-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram. Gina sentiu-se ruborizar com os olhos de Snape. Segurou delicadamente seus braços e levantou-o. Ele mesmo nervoso com tudo disse num tom que não era normal:

Obrigado Virgínia...vou para o quarto.

Eu te levo

Não prec...

Pare de ser chato! Aceite minha ajuda.

Está bem...

Os dois foram entrelaçados para o quarto. Chegando a cama quando Snape foi deitar-se, Gina desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima dele. Seus rostos ficaram próximos. Sentiram a respiração um do outro. Gina não sabia o que fazer. Ele tentou tira-la de cima, mas o calor do corpo de Gina o fez estremecer e disse sem pensar:

Você é linda Virgínia! – Gina não acreditava no que ouvia. Aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Ele a abraçou. Mas no mesmo momento a porta abriu-se e entra Mione:

Gina! – disse esbaforida – Sua mãe está vindo!

Ai meu Deus! Tenho que ir Snape! – disse rindo para ele. Severo ficara pálido. Fora pego em flagrante pela Sangue –ruim ! E agora?

Gina e Mione saíram rápido e encontraram Molly com uma bandeja contendo água e remédio. Disseram para ela que estavam indo dormir. A Sra. Weasley lhes desejou Feliz Natal e disse que após cuidar de Severo também se recolheria.

Gina deitada no quarto não conseguia dormir. Tivera a confirmação que desejava: ele a amava!

No outro quarto, Snape estava inquieto. Não podia ter feito aquilo. Como sou burro! Por que disse aquilo para ela? Por que não resisto ao seu contato. Ela o amava! E ele? Será que também a amava?


	7. Oclumência

_Capítulo VII_

**Oclumência**

Os dias festivos se foram. Gina e seus amigos retornaram à Hogwarts. Snape recuperou-se surpreendentemente e em poucos dias voltaria a dar aulas. Era um lindo dia no castelo. Apesar do frio, havia um lindo Sol. A maioria dos alunos, estavam no jardim. Harry, Rony, Gina, Colin e Neville discutiam acaloradamente sobre Quadribol: a tática que usariam para o próximo jogo. Estavam tão compenetrados que não perceberam a chegada de um garoto alto, cabelos loiros muito bem penteados, olhos acinzentados que demonstravam certa ironia acompanhados de dois brutamontes (Goyle e Crable):

-Tsc, tsc,tsc...estão criando uma tática para marcar o melhor jogador da escola que se encontra na frente de vocês? – perguntou Draco com certo cinismo. 

-Há, há há, você é nosso freguês! – disse Gina.

-Limpe a boca para falar comigo, sua pobretona Weasley! – disse Draco provocando Gina. Rony se levantou e ia para cima de Malfoy, quando foi segurado por Harry: 

-Não vale a pena Rony! Não suje as mãos com um Malfoy!

-Rony, com certeza vai obedecer o Grande Potter! O nosso herói! – gracejou Draco.

-Parem com isso! Harry, Rony, não liguem para esse babaca! Ele está com medo de perder...vamos sair daqui! – Gina arrastou os dois pelo braço para dentro da escola. Malfoy ficou com cara de bobo, mas ainda aproveitou para xingar os outros grifinorianos: 

-Saiam daqui seus idiotas, se não quiserem apanhar antes do jogo! – Colin e Neville saíram correndo.

Foram para biblioteca e encontraram Mione com uma pilha de livros:

-Oi gente! Que cara são essas?

-Foi o maldito Malfoy! Aquele cretino!- desabafou Rony.

-Nossa, o que ele fez? – perguntou Mione preocupada.

-Nada de mais, aliás, fez o de sempre, nos provocar!- disse Harry.

-Mione preciso falar com você...-disse Gina apontando para um canto da biblioteca.

-Claro, também preciso falar com você! 

-Por que tanto segredo? – indagou Rony.

-Coisas de mulher !- disse Gina levantando. Ela e Hermione escolheram um local bem discreto e vazio. Gina estava ansiosa por notícas de Snape.

-Pelo que Tonks me disse na carta que enviou, ele voltará amanhã. – disse Hermione fingindo procurar algo num livro.

-Será que ele já se recuperou? – disse Gina folheando o Profeta Diário.

-Ah, já, e Tonks disse que ele está com um mau humor insuportável! – disse Mione rindo- Amiga, o que você viu nele?

-Sei lá, só sei que não vejo a hora de ver meu Morcegão! – disse Gina suspirando.

-Por favor, Gina seja discreta aqui dentro da escola!

-Com certeza Mione! Morro de medo que alguém descubra...

-Você quer dizer o Rony né?

-Vixi, o Rony não quero nem pensar! – disse Gina batendo na madeira – Isola!

Snape chegou na escola no dia seguinte. Foi à sala de Dumbledore que pediu para treinar Oclumência com Harry, o que o desagradou muito. Chegou a questionar por que Tonks não podia fazer aquilo, mas o diretor foi categórico, tinha que ser ele!

E foi na primeira aula que deu após sua volta que avisou Harry para estar na sala dele às nove da noite.

-É alguma detenção senhor? – indagou Potter.

-Quando chegar a hora eu lhe explico, agora saia daqui! – disse Snape – preciso preparar minhas aulas!

Após o jantar, Harry preparou seus materiais de Poções e subiu para a sala de Snape. Chegara uns cinco minutos atrasado, porque Pirraça jogou um balde de água nele que teve que voltar para trocar de roupa. Ao entrar na sala, viu Severo sentado olhando para o relógio: 

-Potter, quando aprenderá a seguir as regras e horários da escola? Se acha melhor que os outros alunos? – disse Snape fuzilando-o com os olhos. Acha que eu tenho tempo para ficar te bajulando também?

-Não senhor, é que Pirra...-ia completar quando foi interrompido pelo professor: 

-Cale-se! Não quero ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Estamos aqui para praticar Oclumência – disse Snape se levantando.

Harry ficara meio desnorteado com a última frase de Snape. Pior do que aula dupla de Poções com Sonserina, era praticar Oclumência sob sua supervisão. Mas ficou intrigado, não tinha mais sonhado com Voldmort. Então por que aquilo? Snape parecendo ler seus pensamentos disse:

-Dumbledore ordenou que praticasse, por que acha que o Lorde das Trevas está planejando algo. Quer que você esteja preparado. Não vamos mais perder tempo e comecemos. Esvazie sua mente...

Harry sentou numa cadeira e tentou concentrar-se. Tentou não pensar em nada. Snape ficou a sua frente e perguntou se estava pronto. Com a afirmação de Potter, Severo tentou invadir a mente dele. Mas o inesperado ocorreu. Harry no esforço de fechar a mente, conseguiu ler a mente de Snape. Viu o que houve entre ele e Gina durante a Aula Extra. Harry não acreditou no que estava vendo. Não era possível. Levantou-se com tudo e com a varinha apontada para Snape, disse com raiva:

-É verdade o que vi? Você abusou de Gina? 

-Você é muito atrevido! Como ousou entrar na minha mente? – disse Snape tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. 

-Não mude de assunto! – gritou Harry – É verdade? Seu verme!

-Não é da sua conta! – vociferou Snape – o que eu faço não te interessa! 

-Me interessa sim! Ela é minha amiga! O que fez? Que magia usou?- disse Harry irado.

Snape deu uma risada nervosa: 

-Nenhuma Potter! Vai ver ela não resistiu ao meu charme! – Snape disse ajeitando os cabelos.

-Seu...-Harry escolhia qual seria o melhor "adjetivo" para falar. 

-Controle-se! Ou te darei uma detenção da qual se arrependerá o resto da vida! – disse Snape assumindo o controle da situação.

Harry saiu, mas antes bateu violentamente a porta. Tinha tantos problemas e agora surgira mais um. Lembrou-se da cena. O que o mais deixou intrigado é que Gina não impedia os carinhos de Snape. Parecia até feliz.Será que ela gostava dele? Por isso passara mal ao saber que Snape estava gravemente machucado. Rememorando os últimos dias, ele ia encaixando as peças. Gina e Mione viviam cochichando. Não podia ser! Será que Mione sabia e estava apoiando aquela insanidade? Sua cabeça doía. Chegou a Torre de Grifinória. Não havia muitas pessoas para seu alívio. Neville e Colin jogavam xadrez bruxo. Dino fazia os deveres. Subiu para seu quarto. Tentou dormir mas não conseguiu, era impossível! A cena de sua AMADA noa braços do mais desprezível dos seres era repugnante! Mas uma coisa tinha em mente. Iria esclarecer tudo com Gina ou Hermione. Assim só conseguiu adormecer quando o Sol estava nascendo.


	8. Coração Dividido

_Capítulo VIII_

**Coração Dividido**

Gina acordara cedo. Estava ansiosa para as primeiras aulas da manhã, que seriam: Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Poções. Nunca gostara tanto de poções! Arrumou-se com esmero. Ao chegar para o café da manhã, todos notaram sua alegria:

-Viu duende verde mana? – indagou Rony com a boca cheia de bolo.

-É mesmo, e pelo jeito o duende era muito bonito – falou Colin na sua inocência.

Ela ficara com o rosto mais vermelho que tomate maduro. Mione sorriu discretamente. Na mesa, apenas Harry estava com cara de poucos amigos. Domira mal e ainda acordar e ver a felicidade de Gina! Era muito para ele. Levantou-se e ia saindo sem falar com ninguém quando Rony diz:

-Harry, onde vai? Por que a pressa?

-Me deixa Rony! Será que não posso ficar sozinho? – e saiu a passos largos para a cabana do Hagrid com quem teriam a primeira aula.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a reação de Harry. Rony e Mione levantaram e foram atrás dele. Gina viu quando ele a olhou com certa raiva. O único que sabia e vira a cena era Snape sentando na mesa dos professores. Estava com receio de que Harry contasse à todos naquele momento o que vira na noite anterior. Mas o que houve, deixara Snape pelo menos um pouco satisfeito. Humilhar Potter fora bom demais.

Na aula de Poções, Gina e Severo cruzavam os olhos a toda hora. Ela podia jurar que vira um sorriso discreto na boca de Snape.

A tarde tivera treino de Quadribol. Até que jogara bem, fizera uns gols que foram elogiado pelos seus colegas, menos por Harry. Após o treino, quando todos estavam de banho tomado, reuniram-se nas arquibancadas e Harry passou algumas informações e dicas. Estavam indo de volta ao castelo quando Harry puxou Gina e disse:

-Preciso falar com você, agora!

-O que foi? Vai me dar bronca pelo treino? – disse Gina risonha

Harry sem responder foi arrastando ela até os jardins. Quando chegaram próximo a uma árvore, ele a soltou. Mexia nos cabelos nervoso. Andava de um lado para outro. Gina quebrando o silêncio, perguntou:

-O que foi? Está me preocupando!

-Jura? Se estivesse preocupada não faria o que fez! – disparou Harry.

-O que eu fiz? Não estou entendendo! – disse Gina inquieta.

-Ok. Vou ser mais claro. O que existe entre você e Snape?- perguntou Harry segurando-a pelos braços.

-Nada – Gina estava apavorada. Como Harry sabia?

-Nada? Não foi o que vi ontem à noite!

-Como assim? Eu estava estudando com o Colin ontem, pergunta para o Rony!

-Ontem tive que praticar Oclumência com Snape. E para minha surpresa eu li a mente dele. E você estava lá!

Gina quase perdeu os sentidos. Harry vira o que aconteceu entre os dois. E agora? E se ele contasse para o Rony?

-Harry, eu não sei o que te dizer – disse com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

-É verdade então? Você e Snape? Como? Por que? – disse Harry encarando-a

-Não sei, aconteceu, não foi nada planejado! – disse Gina em prantos.

-Você gosta dele? – o silêncio dado como resposta, foi a confirmação que Harry não queria- Gina por que fez isso? Imagina se sua família souber?

-Não Harry! Jure que não vai contar à eles! Eu te imploro! – falou Gina em lágrimas. 

-Não posso! Não posso esconder algo tão grave! Ele a está usando! Será que você não percebe?

-Ele gosta de mim! – ela disse limpando o rosto. 

-Pare de se iludir! Acha que Snape iria gostar de você?- disse Harry olhando bem nos olhos dela.

-Por que? Sou tão inútil para ninguém gostar de mim? Sou tão desprezível? – gritou Gina

-Não, pelo contrário, você é maravilhosa! Snape não merece você! –disse Harry tentando sorrir – Você uma menina linda!

Gina ficou muda. Harry dizendo uma coisas dessas?

-Se eu fosse o que você falou, não estava tão sozinha! Nenhum garoto se aproxima de mim! disse Gina cabisbaixa.

-É que falta coragem...-disse Harry desviando o olhar.

A jovem Weasley não entendera a colocação do amigo:

-Como assim?

-Promete não rir? – perguntou Harry envergonhado.

-Claro, por que?

-Eu gosto de você, Gina! Muito! Eu tive medo de falar, mas agora também é um pouco tarde né? 

-Harry! Não posso acreditar! Por que não me falou antes?

-Pensei que não queria um garoto cheio de problemas...

-Bobagem sua!

-Você quer então, namorar comigo?

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Desde que viu Harry, ficou apaixonada. Ele era tudo que ela queria. Mas agora...não sabia mais. Agora tinha Snape. Harry era um garoto que sua família aprovaria de olhos fechados. Era corajoso e muito bom, mas do outro lado estava um homem que a fazia estremecer só com olhar. Se Potter tivesse pedido antes do que ocorreu com ela e Severo, não hesitaria em aceitar.

-Quer um tempo para pensar? – perguntou Harry decepcionado.

-Sim, estou confusa- Gina aproximou-se do amigo e deu um suave beijo no rosto.

-Vamos entar? Mione e Rony dever estar preocupados – disse Harry sem jeito com o beijo recebido de Gina.

E foram os dois de braços dados e sorridentes. No caminho, Harry prometeu não contar nada à ninguém. Gina despediu-se de Harry na sala de estudos e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Queria refletir sobre tudo, seu coração no momento estava dividido, Harry ou Snape?


End file.
